the_fayz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny
Description Penny was a twelve-year-old Coates student. She is first introduced in Lies. Penny is described as a not very attractive asian girl. She is madly in love with Caine and but this feeling is unrequited. At first, Caine keeps her around because she has the ability to make people see horrific illusions, therefore being useful to Caine. Later, when Caine has both Diana and Penny hovering by the side of the cliff and he could only move one, he moved Diana and let Penny fall, breaking all of the bones in her legs. Penny never felt the same way about Caine after. Penny was malicious because her father illegally took pictures of her older sister as a child dressed in inapropriate outfits, then skipped her and moved on to her little sister. She was never the pretty one and that was all that mattered to most of her family. When she put drain-o in her little sister's cereal she was sent to Coates. Penny was a main antagonist in Fear, making Cigar claw out his own eyes. She's killed in the Battle of the Highway just before the FAYZ wall becomes transparent. Before her death, Penny was able to make herself the most feared force in the whole of FAYZ, excluding overnatural forces like the Gaiaphage. She imprisoned Caine and humiliated him. Her power to make horrible illusion which she merciless used to torture people is the main reason for this. Personality Penny is a disturbed sadist, and also becomes quite insane later on in Fear. At first, she wanted people to like her, but when that didn't work, she ended up wanting people to fear her. Before the FAYZ Before she went to Coates, Penny had a hard life. She had two other pretty sisters, but she was the middle child, "plain old Penny". Her father used to take pictures of his oldest daughter Dahlia, and put them on the internet. He stopped, however, when Dahlia began to go through puberty. Penny thought she was next in line, but instead her father skipped to Rose, her younger sister. Penny later realized that what her father was doing was wrong and illegal, so she brought her dad's laptop to school to show other kids, and the teacher saw and called the police. Her father was put in jail, and her mother started drinking more than before. So Penny, Dahlia and Rose were sent to live with their Uncle Steve and Aunt Connie. Dahlia and Rose got all the attention from them, and Penny was forgotten. Penny then put Drano in to Rose's cereal "just to see how pretty she would be with her throat burned out." Penny then got shipped out to Coates. Meanwhile, her father hung himself in the jail cell after being beaten by other inmates. Penny never heard from her sisters, or uncle and aunt. Her mother wrote her one self-pitying Christmas card. Power Illusions Penny has the ability to make people see horrific Illusions. Penny has the most feared mutant power and also possibly the most powerful ability (because she's able to make illusions, she's able to put an entire army into panic with a flick of her mind, which is a very powerful advantage), even feared by Caine. She is capable of creating horrible, life-like illusions. However, she can also create beautiful illusions, and she did so for Howard, as a payment. Despite the good points of her power, she probably has the most feared ability of all the known powers and abilities, and some of her illusions are described as "a living nightmare". Theres only one person in the FAYZ who are immune to Penny's powers, and thats Lana, stating that Penny's powers are "weak compared to the Gaiaphage", suggesting Penny shares her power with the Gaiaphage, which is later confirmed to be true in Light, at least until Penny was killed by Caine. Relationships Caine Before her injury Penny had a crush on Caine. When he let her fall in favor of Diana, her pain and twisted mind turned her feelings into pure hatred. Diana Penny is jealous of Diana because Caine loves her even though she is constantly insulting him and never useful. Quotes "I am fear!" "I will never use my powers on you, Caine" (Lies) Trivia *Lana is the only person capable of resisting Penny's illusions. * Although Penny is capable of creating horrible illusions, Lana describes Penny's illusions as "weak and not very horrifying compared to the Gaiaphage", suggesting that Penny share this ability with the Gaiaphage. * Penny was involved with Turk during the begginning of Fear where she made him see her as Diana Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Gifted Category:Antagonist